


the bodies were found in navigation

by animorbid



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, impostor and crewmate are bffs, other impostor is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: An impostor experiences a loss they weren't expecting.
Kudos: 6





	the bodies were found in navigation

**Author's Note:**

> busted this out in like half an hour while streaming to my among us discord group go me

Munchie looked over their shoulder, catching the sight of Clown in the doorway of navigation. They gave a small smile, leaning against the console as they watched the other take care of their silly little task. “Almost done with those?”

Clown chuckled. “Almost.”

“I should hurry up, then.” Munchie winked, before turning their attention over to the other two crewmates walking through the door. The first one they took note of was their partner in crime and sabotage, clad in their absolutely conspicuous yellow suit. They figured they didn’t have much room to talk, though. The other crewmate walking in was someone new to the crew — a young man dressed in red.

Munchie didn’t think much about the others in the room, watching the stars and asteroids wander by through the vast windows of the ship. Clown walked behind them, switching to the steering console to stabilize it, and Munchie drifted their attention over toward their yellow crewmate. They gave a short nod in greeting, and then paused. Yellow had a glint in their eye — something Munchie didn’t like to see.

They were about to speak up, but the visor to Yellow’s helmet was already cracking and falling to the metal floor in pieces. Munchie dove toward Yellow in a desperate attempt to stop them, but their tongue was already darting out toward Munchie’s companion, stiffening as hard as a nail and sharp as a razor. Yellow and Munchie toppled to the ground as Clown slumped, their breath leaving them in a strained huff.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do?” Munchie screamed. They almost missed the sound of Red’s startled shout, realizing the situation they were in. Munchie grit their teeth so hard their jaw hurt, pulling their knife out of their pocket.

Just as Red was about to run for the hallway, Munchie lunged forward and caught him by the ankles. They let out a tight, enraged scream, blindly stabbing out their shock into Red’s back. They didn’t stop until the other stopped struggling.

They panted, aching for breath, as the thickness of the room set in. They didn’t know what to think about first — the fact that they and their fellow saboteur were closer to their goal, the fact that the ship was nearly to its destination and they were running out of time, the fact that Clown— 

Munchie heard Yellow shift, standing up to their feet. Their head immediately whipped to face them, and their gaze locked onto the other. They tried to put together words to quantify the cocktail of emotions that was surging through their veins, settling as a burn in the pit of their stomach and within the cage of their chest. Nothing would come to mind, though. Sometimes words just aren’t enough.

They clenched their fist around the handle of their knife, their feet striking the floor with every step they took toward them. They shot their hand out to clutch the rim around where their visor was, pulling them close so they were nearly nose to nose. Munchie looked Yellow dead in the eyes, pressing the point of their knife against the thick fabric of their suit.

“Why did you do that?” they growled.

“It was the perfect kill,” Yellow justified, holding their hands up in defense.

Munchie could see Clown’s blood dripping down from the corner of Yellow’s lips. They felt the sting of tears in their eyes, injuring the shred of pride they had in this moment. Letting out a strained cry, Munchie jammed their knife between Yellow’s ribs, pushing them backward.

They needed to take a few moments to gather their thoughts. There weren’t many to gather, but they were hard to find. They stared down at the red puddles pooling on the floor, reaching out toward each other and eventually meeting. The fact that their blood was mixing at all filled them with searing loathing. It was enough to make them sick.

They swallowed back the nausea, feeling their head start to spin. They knew what was next to them, but they couldn’t bear to look. They knew what would happen when they did.

It took a long time for Munchie to turn their gaze away from the spot a thousand yards away that they were staring at. They had to focus on controlling their breathing, lest they lost control entirely. However, they knew they would have to look eventually. So they might as well get it over with.

The sight of their companion’s body, slumped and leaning against the navigation console, red stains soaking into their usually pristine pink suit. Despite the minutes they had spent gathering up their courage, their resolve crumbled entirely. They let out a pained sob, dropping to their knees and desperately pulling the other’s body close. Clown’s blood soaked into Munchie’s cyan suit. Munchie detached the other’s helmet, dropping it to the floor with a  _ thunk _ so they could take one last look at their face.

Munchie tried to think of something to say, on the off chance that Clown could still hear them. But nothing came to mind. Sometimes words just aren’t enough.


End file.
